Double Love Plot
by ravenousdarkness
Summary: Jazz,Tucker and a reluctant danny plot to get sam to confess her feelings. However,Sam overhears them and hatches an idea of her own...DXS Rated T
1. Unexpected Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

No Flames Please.

Note: Thoughts are in Italics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha Manson sat on her bed, thinking of a certain blue- eyed friend she liked, and had a huge crush on.

_Dammit, why can't I just tell him?_

She thought of her dear Daniel Fenton and her deep love for him, thinking of his baby blue eyes, his raven hair, his strong body from fighting ghosts, his kis-

No, don't go there, don't go there, those were just kisses to save his secret, fake out make outs, FAKE OUT MAKE OUTS! Nothing more. He doesn't like you the way you do…does he…? 

_Urgh, I need to get him out of my head. I will not tell him._

She was afraid it would not only ruin their friendship, but their lives as well.

"Argh! I'll just tell him I love him and tell him if he doesn't feel the same way I'll tell him to ignore what I said and then -"

And then what? 

She suddenly stopped. _I've_ _handled my emotions this far, I might as well get over with it._

"And what am I supposed to do, yell -I LOVE YOU-in his face?" she absent mindedly yelled out loud.

_Whew, good thing my parents are out of town._

_Hmm, what about a poem?_

_Nah, I don't know how._

_Then flirting?_

_ARE YOU JOKING?_

_Well whaddeyer want from me?_

_A good idea, perhaps?_

_A love note?_

She stopped, thinking of the thousands of ways it could go wrong. But then again, every idea had thousands of ways they could end up in disaster. She chose a love note.

She begun- Dear Danny…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh…"a young Daniel Fenton, or his preferred name Danny, sighed as he saw his amethyst eyed best friend walk over to her locker. She looked a little nervous and stiff about something, but that took nothing away from her loveliness and beauty. _Damn you Danny, don't go there, she's your best friend and ONLY your best friend. Anyway, you can be sure she doesn't like you the way you want her to…_

Ironically, she was thinking the same thing the night before.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" A young African American asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Um… n-n-not much Tucker." Danny replied.

Tucker grinned, he already knew what was up.

"Looking at something?"

"Yeahhhh… Huh? I mean NO!" He replied "No NO **NO**!"

"He he he… Go on, ask her out."

"ARE YOU NUTS? She's my best friend, you're crazy…Besides, how do I know she likes me back?"

"Man, you are so blind and totally clueless… she's liked you for quite a while now."

A while? Try her entire life since kindergarten…Tucker couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. 

"Nah, you're just saying that to get me to ask her out." Danny said, not knowing what tucker was thinking.

_Man, is he clueless… Tucker thought._

"Hey Jazz?" Tucker asked Danny's elder sister.

"Yeah Tuck?"

"I need a favour…Scratch that, a few favours from you."

"Sure, but you owe me…"She replied.

"Yeah, I know, I don't care, it's for Danny and Sam."

"Ohhhh… in that case forget the IOU."

Jazz smirked. She knew that Danny and Sam had a crush on each other, they just needed a little push…

Okay thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny? Come here please."

Sullenly, Danny walked over to his elder sister, thinking she was about to give him one of those boring speeches about his work. Today was different though.

"You want me to WHAT? " Danny yelled, not believing what Tucker was suggesting.

"Pretend to kidnap Sam to get her to tell you she likes you" replied Tucker

"Yeah Danny, I am sure she would not want to die without confessing to you.," added Jazz

"I repeat, WHAT? Sam likes me as a friend so you want me to deceive her just for her to tell me a fake confession? And I can't believe you are supporting him, Jazz!"

"Clueless." Tucker and Jazz said in unison.

"Okay, FINE! Just to prove you wrong." Danny said.

_Sigh, I hope they're right._

As Danny walked away thinking many confused thoughts in his head, Tucker asked Jazz: "So, have you used the – god I hate to say this – the Boooooo-merang to locate Danielle yet?"

"Of course, what did you expect?" Jazz replied

But as they walked away, what neither of them expected was that Sam, who was behind the corner, had heard every detail, as she was about to slip the note into Danny's locker. She felt a mix of confusion as her usually orderly brain was now pounding…

He likes me? No, he just wants to prove them wrong, you heard him… 

_Damn you Tuck, someday I'm gonna kill you..._

_Hehe, he said Boooooo-merang, stupidly named tracking device…_

_What did they mean by locate Danielle?_

_Kidnap me?_

_Danny thinks I like him as a friend…_

That final thought straightened out her thinking and she smiled wickedly as she re- kept her note and walked back to class…

Things were gonna get interesting…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my 1****st**** Story so please don't criticize although some R&R would be appreciated.**

Any tips on the spacing would help too so some help would be nice. 


	2. Hopeful Wishings

"Okay Danny, the first thing you need to do is convince Sam that a ghost is after her life." Tucker said.

"Um, and how am I supposed to do THAT?"

"Hi Danny!"

Danny turned around to see a familiar half ghost donning the same 'D' insignia on her suit.

"YOU DRAGGED HER INTO THIS?" Danny had just charged up an ectoplasmic beam when Danielle stopped him.

"No Danny, all Tucker did was explain the situation to me."

"What situation? There's no situation!" Danny was still angry with Tucker.

"Danny, in order to stage this 'performance', we need another friendly ghost that can pretend to put Sam in danger." Jazz replied.

"Which is why we've brought Danielle here." Tucker continued.

"Um, Tuck? It's Dani, remember?"

"Forget this, I'm outta here." Danny retorted as he slowly walked away.

"Heh, you're afraid to put your little Sammy- wammy in danger that isn't even real."

"Okay FINE, I'll do it." Danny defended as he muttered many indecent words.

"Man, you're good. You gotta teach me that." Tucker told Jazz with a grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam grinned to herself, she had figured out many things, even more than Danny himself had, but she needed to find a way to figure out what they were going to do, so she could always be one step ahead of them.

_But how?_

Maybe she could use some kind of Fenton bug to listen in…no, if they found out, her plan would be ruined.

"God, I wish I could hear what they were saying…"

_That's it!_

_Desiree could grant her wish!_

Only problem was, she had no idea where Desiree was at that moment.

_The ghost zone?_

_The ghost zone it is._

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ri-

"Hello? Fenton's residence."

"Um…Hello? Is Danny there?"

"Oh, Hi Samantha!" Maddie Fenton exclaimed. Sam cringed at the name, she had hated it since young.

"No, he said something about Jazz and Tucker Foley having a ridiculous idea about something…"Danny's mom continued, not knowing where to end.

"Sigh, that could be a problem, seeing as he promised to help me with schoolwork." Sam replied, although she was relieved.

"I thought Danny was the one with the school problem, seeing as your grades are top notch…"

Drat, she had forgotten, Danny's DAD was the dim one… 

"Um, I merely have some notes that were left at your house. Could I come over and get them?"

"Ah, that sounds more like you. Sure, anytime Samantha."

Dammit! 

_ITS SAM NOT SAMANTHA WHY DO THEY CALL ME SAMANTHA!_

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton."

"My pleasure Samantha."

Sam quickly put down the phone before growling some very inappropriate words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Everyone got this? Dani pretends to attack Sam, you 'save' her, then use a gentle beam to blast her away in the air as she flies away. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one. Are you, like, I dunno, COMPLETELY RETARDED?" Yelled Danny.

"Um, and why do I have to wear this ugly black thing on my head? Danielle asked.

"Sam recognises you from before, um you were…were…"

"One of the 'good guys' right?" Danielle finished sadly.

Danielle once belonged to Vlad Masters, otherwise known as Vlad Plasmius, a extremely powerful and evil ghost. Like Danny and Dani, he was a ghost hybrid, also known as a halfa.

"I didn't mean it that way. You know that." Tucker said softly.

"I know. I'm just ashamed of … you know…" letting her voice trail off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had waited till Danny's parents thought she was gone, then sneaked to the basement.

She took the Spectra Speeder into the ghost zone and stopped near the entrance.

_Now to find Desiree._

_Hey, I've got an idea!_

_Damn, how could I not have realised it?_

She took a deep breath and then…

"I wish Desiree was here."

"I wish Desiree was here."

"I wish Desiree was here."

"I wish Desiree was here."

"Fuahahahahaha! Pathetic human!" as a female ghost appeared in front of her. "So you have wished it, so shall it b- HEY WAIT A MINUTE I'M ALREADY HERE!"

"I wish I knew what Danny will be thinking until I decide not to."

"So you have wished it, so –"

"And I wish you would forget everything in the past 5 minutes after granting my wish"

"-shall it be! Wait, what did you s-

Sam smirked as the last 5 minutes of Desiree's memory slipped away. Her final thought was a common one. "I gotta stop granting every wish I hearrrrrrrrrrrrr…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but I couldn't think of another way Sam could listen in. 

**Please read and review!**


	3. Disasterous Ideas

Thank you for the reviews. This is my first story and I'm not very good at it so I hope you'll like it as I think I will continue the story.

Once again, please R&R.

Oh and sorry about that, to dessyweird51, I kind of altered the idea later. Sorry!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sam lift the Fenton's residence, she noticed a small bunch of 'Fenton Equipment on the basement desk next to the computer. A Fenton Thermos, Fenton Fisher (the fishing rod thing) Fenton Peeler(the gun that morphs into a suit), Ghost Gauntlets, Spectral Deflector and an Ecto- gun. She smiled to herself as she thought of the many, MANY ways she could make their plan as difficult as possible. She went back to her house and placed the equipment in her bag.

"Now, let's see what Danny is thinking, shall we?" She said to herself. She closed her eyes and …

She was looking at Tucker, informing her and Jazz, who was beside her, about the- not so secret anymore- plan.

A loud voice suddenly boomed in her head._ This is SO not gonna work, Sam doesn't like me in that way._

_Huh? What was that?_ Startled, Sam opened her eyes…and she was back in her room.

"What was that?" she repeated, only out loud this time.

As she slowly put her thoughts back together, she suddenly realised-

"That was Danny! Wait no… those were Danny's thoughts!"

Apparently, her power not only enabled her to know what he was thinking, but to see through his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is SO not gonna work, Sam doesn't like me that way. Danny thought as he sullenly listened to Tucker's ridiculous plan. 

"Danny?"

"Danny!"

"Huh? What?" He answered his cousin.

"Use a gentle beam, okay?"

"To what?"

"To knock me away, remember?"

"For what?" Tucker looked at him and started banging his head on the wall behind the school.

"Do I have to re-explain EVERY LAST THING THAT YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO HEAR?"

Oww…that's painful on the ears… Danny thought 

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oww…man, I fully agree on that statement… Sam thought to herself, using her newfound power._

"Uggg… nevermind, I'll just read your notes." She heard Danny say.

As, her vision suddenly moved up and towards Tucker's PDA, she heard Danny's voice in her head.

_If this plan works, Sam will know how much I love her…but if she doesn't, she'll hate me for doing this…_Sam blushed at the first thought, and protested at the second.

"No I wouldn't!" She said out loud, then realised that he couldn't hear her.

Then, as she realised her mistake, she also realised that he had just given her a great idea…

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, rin-

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh hi Sam, its Jazz, listen, are you home?"

"Yeah Jazz, why?" Fully knowing why, she grinned.

"Oh, I thought I'd just, um, uh, m-make sure you were there before we-WHACK OW WHAT THE- um, before I, came and passed you the, uh, um, book I borrowed from you."

"I gave it to you." Sam replied, grinning.

"Oh, um, never mind, I'll give it back to you anyway."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just wait here."

"Okay goodbye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, first things first, Sam is probably in her room, right?" Asked Tucker

"Yep, I called to check." Jazz replied.

"Okay Dani, you can enter now, make sure Sam doesn't see your face or this whole thing will be ruined." Tucker said

"Okay…but why do I have to wear this disgusting black hood?" She complained.

"Yeah Dani, I'm really sure Sam will be **extremely** frightened if you enter wearing a cute fluffy bunny suit."

"Actually," Danny said, "I think she really might."

"That's not the point! You're supposed to be dark and spooky, not PINKing her to death with some cotton rabbit PAJAMAS!"

"fine, fine…" She put the black cloth over her head and flew up to Sam's window and hovered before Sam, yelling in a spooky voice : "HAHAHA! You're gonna die!"

However, instead of yelling for help, she merely asked: "Why?"

"Umm…Uhh…Hmm…Uh…you're Danny's GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well then, why not go after him?"

"Because Danny's too strong!"

"You know, you sound like you know Danny."

"Um…Of course I do! I hate him for…uhhh…trapping me in the Fenton Thermos!"

"I mean you keep calling him Danny, you know the name of the famous 'soup can' and you know I like hi -" Sam blushed.

Suddenly, Danielle remembered what she was here for and said: "Anyway, I shall use you to defeat Dann – the ghost boy!" She swooped down, grabbed Sam and…

"Ugggggaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Danielle was suddenly blown back as she felt ecto–energy electrocute her.

"Surprised?" Sam felt a little sorry for her, but wanted to hamper their plan._ I'm gonna remember to give her a nice present when this is over._

"Heh, you know Danny so well, I'm surprised you didn't notice this!" She pointed to the Spectral Deflector she was wearing.

"Good bye!" She grabbed the Fenton Thermos on her desk and pulled Danielle in."

She then walked downstairs and saw Danny, Tucker and Jazz standing at the back of her house.

"Hi guys!"

They turned around in shock and saw her holding the Thermos. "Here Dan, some weird ghost tried to kidnap me but I defeated it." Tossing him the Thermos.

"Um, uh, thanks I guess." Danny replied, not knowing what to do.

As soon as Sam was gone, Danny let Danielle out of the Thermos and they both yelled angrily at Tucker in unison: "WOW, **GREAT** PLAN, YOU IDIOT!"

"Okay, okay, bad idea. But I've got a good one now!"

"Tuck, I think your idea was bad enough, no wait, WORSE than bad enough. Let's go with my plan now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can anyone guess who said the last sentence and what is his/her idea? (note: this is not me asking for ideas I've already written part of the next chapter)

**Please R&R**

**And dessyweird51 please read above.**

**Thanks.**


	4. A Less Dreadful Idea

**Thanks for the reviews! When I wrote this, I had 11 reviews in only 3 chapters. So I think I'll update two chapters today.**

Everyone turned to Jazz.

"You have an idea?" This from Danny.

"Hah, couldn't be any better than mine."

"Ugh, you're so immature, no wonder your idea failed terribly!"

"I hate to agree with my sister, Tuck, but your idea was HORRIBLE! We didn't even get to the part where I was supposed to rescue Sam!"

"Why, desperate to be her hero?" Before Danny could answer his cousin she cut him off: "I have some …interesting news though. When I talked to her, she didn't deny that she liked you, in fact, she actually almost admitted it."

_Really? She likes me? Yes! She likes me!_

However, he didn't say anything to them, making them wonder if he heard her.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Really? She likes me? Yes! She likes me! _Danny's thoughts sounded in her head.

"Damn! How could I have forgotten about that? Damn Damn Damn!"

She continued to use her ability to listen to them.

"So, we don't have to do any more 'plans' right? She heard Danny say. It felt weird, coming from her face, but then again, it wasn't her face, it was Danny's.

"Wrong, little brother, we are going to prove to your little Sammikins how much she means to you!

_Dammit! Damn you Jazz! That's worse than Samantha!_

"She's not my little **Sammikins**! Sam noticed his emphasis was on 'Sammikins', and not 'my'.

And she was happy about it.

_But I hope she WILL be…Danny's thoughts sounded softly in her head._

_Wait…Wha? What did he say?_

Her face turned redder than the strawberry plants she grew for pets at home.

_Oh, thank god he didn't say that out loud._

"Anyway, you need to make sure she doesn't have your weapons the next time Danielle tries to kidnap her."

"Wait, what do you mean the next time I kidnap her? In case you forgot, she trapped my in that silly ghost squishing prison you call the Fenton Thermos!"

"That was due to 'SOMEBODY'S' bad idea! This time, its my idea, and my plan will work, because it's a MUCH BETTER IDEA than the previous one."

"It was really cramped in there! And to top it off, the electrocuted me with some belt! I'm not doing that again!"

"Yeah!" Danny agreed. "I agree with her and someone's probably gonna get hur- Waitaminute what was that last part?"

" 'I'm not doing that again!' Was that it?"

"NO, no, before that!"

"The belt part?"

"Yes!"

_Oh god, this is bad. They're gonna know I know their plans._

"Yeah." Danielle continued. "Some metal belt thing shocked me, and I am not gonna do that again!

"The Spectral Deflector…And she had the Thermos…" Danny was thinking.

Oh man, I wish I knew what he was thinking… 

_Why were the weapons at Sam's house? _Danny thought.

_Oh wait, I DO know what he's thinking. Oh Crap, he's gonna figure it out…_

_Ah, I probably left them there the last time I visited her._

"Whew." She said out loud.

"Anyway, I am not doing that again!" Danielle repeated.

"Oh Dani…" Jazz sang, holding her phone.

Danielle quickly shot an ectoblast at the phone, and Jazz re-kept the phone.

"Okay Fine! Ill do it ." GrumblegrumbleJazzgrumblelackmailgrumblekillhergrumble...

Danny found this suspicious, but ignored it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, sitting on her bed, had seen everything that had happened in Danny's basement and was curious, but she wanted to ruin the group's plan more. Apparently, the group had decided to meet behind the school the next day, as it was a school day. She silently smirked to herself as she thought of her new powers, and how she would use them.

Little did she know, her benefactor of her powers was floating a few metres away.

"Ahahahaha!" Desiree said to herself. "I was thinking of tormenting he ghost boy by controlling his beloved, but this is much better!" She had gained enough power to make it that her wishes did not affect herself. She smiled a genuine smile as she saw the two lovebirds planning their next moves and flew off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, the person with the idea was Jazz( Like Danny could come up with an idea that involved him and Sam ) 

**Please R&R. I read each and every one of them carefully.**


	5. Jazz's Plan

Thank you for your nice reviews, they encourage me a lot, so keep reviewing and I'll try to update faster.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Desiree flew near Sam's mansion, hovering just outside her window. _Hmm, _She thought. _Maybe I should…stay harmless for the rest of the day._

Grinning at the little…movie before her, she watched Sam a little more, and then flew away to see the other part of her show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched Tucker, and Danielle listen to Jazz as she saw her vision slowly blur. _What is going on? _Soon after, Sam's vision shut completely, and it was accompanied by a light snoring. She laughed at her crush, to him this was boring, as he assumed she didn't love him. She felt a light tingle run up her spine and opened her eyes to see what had happened. Nothing had changed, so she went back to using her abitity…

Just in time to hear a loud yell at her face.

"DANNY!" Tucker yelled. "No wait… Young Daniel, I would appreciate it, if you would not take a NAP IN MY CLASS!"

Jazz and Danielle burst out laughing at his imitation of their form teacher, Lancer.

"Okay, Danny." Jazz started. "You carelessly left the weapons she could use to kick ghost butt at her house, and all the training with you when you were fighting helped her with that. You need to make sure she is completely helpless before signalling Dani."

"I don't really like your choice of words, it sounds like we're attacking a military base."

"Fine, just…say something to her…like a ghost free…" _Date,_She thought, grinning widely

"What? A ghost free what?"

"Hehehe… oh man, I can guess what Jazz is thinking." This from Tucker.

"What? What? …" He thought to himself… "Oh No, NO! You are not suggesting what I think you're…"

"Hey, clueless one isn't so clueless after all!"

"And besides," Danielle added in, "It's not a real date, and a ghost –that's me- is gonna ruin it anyway. It's part of the plan remember?"

"But-but-but-but…"

"Oooooh, someone's a leeetle afraid of asking the little Sammikins of his dreams out huh?"

"DAMN YOU DANIELLE! Sigh...fine, I'll do it."

"A Danny prepared to call Sam, Tucker quickly whispered to the two gals

"Man, how do you two girls always know to Danny?"

Jazz and Danielle grinned to each other and said: "Easy. We're girls, duh."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny heard Jazz's plan and at first started to plan how to ruin it. Then as reality sunk in, she started to panic…really bad.

"OH MY GOD A DATE JAZZ'S CRAZY A DATE HER PLAN'S A DATE WHAT AM I GONNA DO A DATE A DATE OH MY GOD!"

…Yep. Really bad.

_Damn. This plan is gonna go well. Should I stop it?_

_As much as you'd –wait no- I'd like it, you are supposed to make Danny have a difficult time, to get HIM, not you, to confess first._

_Sigh…okay, I'll just go along with their plan then. Hey wait…you're me! No, you're the little irritating voice in my head._

_Yep. And I'm having a good time._

_Okay, Danny is gonna make sure I don't bring ghost weapons, so how can I…_ she smirked to herself…

Beep boop boop beep beep bop beep bop.

Ring ring, ring ri-

"Hello?" Gray's residence. Damon Gray speaking.

"Could I speak to a Miss Valerie Gray please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, so how was the ending? I got a weird idea from the episode 'Flirting With Disaster', but I'll only use it in the next chapter. So please review, they are read carefully. If you liked the ending, tell me.

**Thanks.**


	6. Jazz's Plan pt 2

**Hi again and thank you to those who reviewed. Here's part 6.**

**I like D x S, and will not pair anyone with one of them.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ring ri- Sam quickly picked up the phone before the second ring.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey Sam, it's Danny. Listen, I wonder if you would like to…to…to…to…"

"To?" Sam briefed him.

"To uh, um, I dunno, wannagowatchamoviethisweekend?" Danny sweated a little."

"Could you repeat that slowly?" Sam had heard every bit, her English was top notch but she was out to make his plans difficult.

"Uh, um, want to go and watch a movie this weekend?"

Sam, even though knowing what he was going to say, was a little nervous.

"Uh, sure, the **three **of us, right?"

"Yes, the three of…huh?" Danny suddenly realized they always went with Tucker.

"Well, the three of us always watch movies together."

"Oh…um…yeah! Tuck too."

" Oh…Okay see you then…" Sam was a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. See you then."

As Danny put down the phone we said to himself: "Mission accomplished!" then suddenly realized he had said Tucker would be going.

…_Crap…_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dfenton has signed in

Technogeek12345 has signed in

XX

Dfenton: hi tuck

Technogeek12345: howd the call go

Dfenton: ok but i said ur going 2

Technogeek12345: huh?

Dfenton: means u going 2 movie 2

Technogeek12345: jus say im busy

Dfenton: oh ok yay thats good

Technogeek12345: happy to be alone?

Dfenton: shut up

Technogeek12345: hehe gtg bb

XX

Technogeek12345 has signed out 

Dfenton has signed out

Danny sat in his room, thinking to himself. _I'm gonna_ _be with Sam watching a movie, just the two of us, oh my god it's a date! Stay calm, cool down, it's just a movie with Sam._

_Without Tuck._

_Just the two of us._

_Watching a movie._

_On a date.._

And he panicked, much like the way Sam panicked in the previous chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh…for a moment I thought we'd be alone together, sitting very close, without Tucker…On a date… 

_Even if it was, Valerie and Dani are gonna ruin it anyway, it's a fake date, why would I even care?_

_Because you want him…_

_Shut up._

_You want to hold him…_

_Shut Up._

_You want to feel him…_

_Shut. Up._

_You want to taste his li-_

_SHUT UP!_

_You know, you could always tell him how you feel right now…_

_No way in hell. This is just too good a plan to not ruin._

_Everything's gonna be chaotic, Just the way I want it._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next chapter will be longer so please bear with me, thank you.

R&R Please!

Yay! 15 reviews on my first story!


	7. A Change Of Plans

Thank you to all reviewers, all your nice reviews have encouraged me to begin writing on the same day I posted the previous chapter. I'll try my best to write a good chapter, so keep reviewing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Danny. Is everything set?"

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom and I used the Fenton Tracker to scan it. No ghostly items in here. She did promise me no ghost activities today."

Okay Danny, calm yourself. It's just a fake date, we are not dating. I wish we were, but not today, today is not a date. Don't do anything stupid and mess things up. 

"What are you telling yourself, not to screw up? It may be a fake date, Danny, but Sam wouldn't know that. So stop thinking to yourself, you'll do just fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had told Danny that she needed to use the bathroom, and she went in.

Quickly entering, she whipped out her handphone and pressed redial.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's from before. Phantom is now near the amity park mall, so get here quickly."

"Who are you, anyway?" Valerie pressed. "The last time someone helped me anonymously, it turned out to be an evil ghost using me."

"Anyway, if you want Phantom, come here now." With that, Sam put down the phone and the voice scrambler she was using.

She exited the bathroom and talked to Danny.

"Um, Danny? Where is Tuck?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he said he couldn't make it."

Sam took three seconds to comprehend these words.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

YESSSSSSS!!!!!! Woohoo! Tuck's not here, I'm alone with Danny… 

_Oh my god, I'll be alone with Danny…_

_Isn't that good?_

_Oh great, you again… can't you leave me alone?_

_No, you'll be with Danny…_

_Shut up._

_At least make sure you kis-_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_You know, maybe you should just hug him throughout the movie, it is meant to be a horror film anyway…_

_**I SAID SHUT UP!**_

How hard is it to just pull him into a deep kiss anyway? 

_How hard is it for you to shaddup?_

_Maybe you should just confess before the movie, let them off easy?_

_No way, I'll make it as hard as possible for them._

_Anyway, just make sure you poke your tongue into his mouth, twirling it round and rou-_

_**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**_

_Nope, no way._

_URRRGGGG!!!_

"Um, Sam? You're pretty quiet there…"

"Huh? What? Oh…nothing…"

"…Okay, then…" Danny presented the tickets and they went in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny nervously sat down next to Sam, shaking at the thought of it being just the two of them.

Sam wasn't doing much better either, quaking like a leaf.

Tucker, Jazz and Danielle watch eagerly at the couple sitting close to each other.

"Okay, Jazz, it's your plan, tell me when to attack them." Danielle said.

"Yeah, Jazz, when and what does Danielle do?"

Jazz's mouth curved up in an evil smile.

"Who says she's gonna do anything?"

Tucker and Danielle both looked at each other, puzzled.

"Huh?" they said in unison.

"I thought the plan was to get Dani to attack Sam, then Danny to save her."

Jazz continued grinning. "That's what I TOLD Danny."

"You mean…"

Jazz nodded.

Tucker laughed. "You do realize Danny is SO gonna kill you later, right?"

"Yep," Jazz finished. "Bt it'll be worth it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, I finished chapter 7! If you liked the ending, please review!**


	8. Jazz's Discovery

**Hi ravenousdarkness again, thank you for your reviews. They inspire me to write faster!**

**And jade-kewl-name-eva, thanks, I'll try to keep the updating constantly quick.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, _Sam thought to herself. _It's just for a while, Dani will come in after a while. Act natural, don't give him the impression that-_

_That you're completely crazy over him?_

_Sigh…can't I even think to myself anymore?_

_You can, I'm a part of your subconscious, so theoretically-_

_Please...just keep quiet during the movie…_

_Okay then, I'll let you enjoy your precious two and a half hours with Danny. Alone. In the theatre. Together in the deep, dark, cosy-_

_SHUT UP._

Sam watched the movie, wondering nervously when Dani would come in.

Danny was sitting there looking very calm.

_If Danny is calm, I will be calm…_

Oh, Danny was very calm…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OH GOD WHEN IS DANI GONNA COME IN I CAN'T TAKE THIS I'M ALONE WITH SAM OH MY GOD!_

Very calm? Mmm hmmm…

_Okay Danny, keep calm. It's a movie that Sam and I are watching._

_Alone._

_Together._

_In the blissful darkness of a theatre._

_PANIC!_

_Maybe I should enjoy this, I'm alone with Sam on a date, isn't that what I've wanted with Sam for a while?_

Danny slowly slipped his hand over the chair behind Sam's shoulder. _Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I think I'll take the risk._

He slowly moved his arm down the chair, closing his eyes and praying this would be okay with Sam.

_There are two ways this can work out, She enjoys it and I become her boyfriend, or she slaps me and hates me forever…_

Danny quickly withdrew his hand and slapped himself. _At least this way, she won't hate me forever._

Sam sat there, none the wiser…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Or was she? Sam had used her telepathy from Desiree to see Danny's thoughts.

_Come on Danny, go for it, please? I won't slap you and hate you forever, I don't mind it_. 

Then Danny slapped himself.

_Damn, so close…_

Sam turned to Danny and asked him: "Why'd you slap yourself?"

"Um…there was a fly?" Danny desperately hoped she would buy it.

Sam couldn't find a way through the excuse, so she dropped it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknownst to them, Desiree was floating above their heads, invisible and intangible to everyone.

_Hmm, looks like they won't need my help…_

She phased out of the roof and was about to fly off when she saw a red and black clad hunter on a jet speed toward the mall.

_Wait…isn't that the Valerie girl that always tried to blast the ghost boy?_

She thought to herself. _Okay, I don't even know why I'm doing this, but…_

Desiree flew towards Valerie to intercept the hunter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Danny's thinking that this is a fake date, that I'm gonna fly in and disrupt the movie at any second, but they're on a real date together?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell Danny because he'd say No, right."

"Yep, and so Sam will probably think that there has been a change of plans."

"Huh?" Tucker was confused. "We didn't include Sam in this!"

"Yeah, how would she know?"

"I don't know," Jazz said. "But she does know, that's how she foiled your plan, with the ghost weapons, remember?"

Tucker was even more confused. "Danny probably left them there the last time he brought them there."

Jazz sighed, looking at Tucker stupidly. "When was the last time Danny brought ghost weapons to Sam's house?

Tucker thought for a while. "…Hey…you're right! Danny and I have never fought a ghost at Sam's place before… So how'd she know of the plan?"

"I don't know." Jazz admitted. "But fact is, she knows of it, and is trying to make it difficult for Danny. And we're gonna prevent that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how was it? If you like/didn't like something, or didn't understand anything, please review, I will explain it in the top of the next chapter.**

**Thank You!**


	9. Confessions

Yay! Thank you all who reviewed, I'm glad I decided to continue the story.

Here's part 9 – wow, 9 chapters.

Wow, I have a lot of positive reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I shivered in fear as the monster slowly started eating me…"

Danny and Sam both weren't watching the movie, too nervous to pay attention.

_Come on, Dani, you are supposed to attack the theatre, HURRY UP! _Danny got more nervous every second.

Sam wasn't doing much better either.

_Come on Danielle, you were supposed to kidnap me, SO HURRY UP AND KIDNAP ME ALREADY!_

The movie was about to end…

"Um, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Was Tuck really sick today?"

"Uh, um, I don't know, he SAID he was sick…"

"Oh, okay…"

They continued delaying, looking at everywhere but each other.

"Um, Sam?"

"Yes?"

" C-C-Could I come to your house to study later, I need to improve my grades."

"Uh…sure!" Sam felt strange, but decided not to use her abilities till later.

"wow, you sure are beautiful…" Danny mumbled.

"Huh? What?"

"Uh…I said you look beautiful-IN THAT DRESS!"

"Oh…okay…."

See? HE thinks you're beautiful… 

_SHUT UP!_

_Kiss him now._

_READ MY LIPS…_

_Yeah…they're saying they wanna connect with Danny's…_

"Shut Up!"

Danny looked at her.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

_Oh god, I said that out loud._

_Have you noticed you can get lost in his eyes…?_

_I'm gonna count to three…_

_He smells good…_

_One._

_Remember the Fake out make out?_

_Two!_

_He tastes good, right?_

_THREE!_

_When he comes over later you should pin him down and…_

Sam started hitting her head on the back of her chair.

And the movie ended.

_Thanks Danny, I had a great time._

"Thanks Danny, I had a great time."

"Yeah, me too." Danny mumbled.

_See you later._

"See you later." Sam reminded.

"Yeah, okay."

_I love you._

"I lo- hey Waitaminute!

"Huh? Sam?"

"N-N-Nothing…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZ!!" Danny Yelled.

"Okay, we are so dead."

"What do you mean, we?" Danielle said as she phased out of the window.

"Hey! What about me?" Tucker said to an already gone Danielle.

"Okay, Danny, calm down."

"He he he." Tucker was giggling.

"Calm down? Calm down!? You set me up on a DATE with Sam!"

"Yeah, I did, but you enjoyed it so no hard feelings right?"

-Ten seconds later-

Jazz and Tucker were tied up with the Fenton Fisher, which was tied to the pipes in the basement.

"Danny!" Jazz and Tuck screamed as Danny blasted them with small ectoblasts, making them spin around rapidly.

"No more plans! You two are such freaks!"

Danny phased through the ceiling and to his room.

_You know, maybe I should just tell Sam about everything later._

He decided to tell Sam about everything, plans, Danielle, all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He's gonna tell me? Damn, that means no more tricks, nothing._

_So remember, pin him down, then hold his face and pull it to k-_

_I'm just going to ignore you now._

_Maybe you should tell him you love him after he has explained everything._

…

_Tell him you liked him since junior year._

…

_Tell him you want to kiss him just about every day of your life._

…

Sam was sweating now as she ignored her subconscious talking.

_Tell him you want to spend your life with him._

…

_Tell him you-_

_OKAY! SHUT UP!_

_Heh, knew you couldn't last long._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny nervously walked up to the gigantic mansion that towered over him.

Ding-Dong!

"Oh, h-h-hi Danny."

"Sam? Uh, I need to tell you something."

_Well, here goes._

"Uh, Sam? About yesterday…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you to those who reviewed, looks like the story will end in a few more chapters, please R&R, it inspires me to write more!**


	10. Confessions pt 2

**Hi! R.Drkness again, thank you for supporting this story, looks like it's ending soon. I don't see how I can write a sequel even if anyone did want one, so I'll probably just write another story.**

**Please R&R even though it's ending, give some info and opinions, thanks!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y-Yeah, Danny?"

"Uh, you know that ghost you sucked into the F-Fenton Thermos right?"

"Yeah…"

"Um, actually it was a staged plan put together by Tuck and Jazz."

Danny…I-"

_I knew, I knew, say it, say it…_

Then Sam got a mean idea.

"I can't believe you would trick me like this!"

"Huh?"

"You, how dare you lie to me!"

"No! I didn't!"

"You deceived me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe you would do something like this…"

"I'm sorry! I only did it because I love you!"

"You love me? Yeah, right." Sam was enjoying herself.

"Good Bye!" Sam stomped out of the room, grinning to herself.

_He loves me, YES!_

Danny, on the other hand, was not doing so well…

_She hates me… NO…_

Danny cried to himself, speaking out loud.

Sam, however, held a video camera, holding back all her laughter.

"Why did I ever take their advice…now the girl I knew since pre-school, the girl I loved since junior high, the most beautiful girl in the world, HATES ME!"

"You really think I'm the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Danny turned around to see Sam, trying not to laugh to death, holding a video camera to tape his outburst.

"You're not angry anymore?" Danny ran up and hugged her.

"I was never angry, I just wanted to see this!" Sam played the footage she had taped.

"You WHAT!?"

Yeah, but all's well that ends well, so no hard feelings, right?"

-Ten seconds later- (Again)

"Danny!" Sam screamed as he tied her up right next to Tucker and Sam.

Jazz looked at Sam. "Sam, we tried screaming already."

Danny laughed at their plight, watching all three of the people who tormented him hang by their feet.

"Sorry, Danny," Sam said. "It was just too good an opportunity to pass up…I finally got you to admit your feelings…and I love you too."

Danny, looked at her lovingly as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and tenderly.

"Ahhh…" Sam felt dreamy bliss as she kissed him passionately.

"You know, Danny…" Sam looked at him lovingly. "That would have been a lot nicer…IF I WASN'T TIED UPSIDE DOWN!" She suddenly yelled at him.

"As you wish." Danny blasted the line with a beam, causing Sam to drop from the suspending rope.

"NOT LIKE THAT! AAAGGGGHHHH!" Sam plummeted headfirst towards the ground, a few moments to crashing till Danny caught her.

"Sam, I will always catch you. You know that, right?"

"Yes Danny, I know." Sam looked into cute baby blue eyes before answering.

"Now, what was your earlier request?" Danny picked her up and phased through the ceiling, carrying Sam carefully.

Tucker and Jazz both looked at each other.

"Nobody's getting us down from here, are they?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I'm a big fan of funny endings, so please review if you liked it!**

**Also if you could, please give a rating from 1 – 10 to tell me if you liked this story! (Be honest, I can take it.)**

**Thank you to all who liked this story!**

**THE END!**


End file.
